Chase
|-|Chase (Human form)= |-|Roidmude 000= |-|Mashin Chaser= |-|Kamen Rider Chaser= Summary Chase (チェイス Cheisu) is one of the main characters in the series, Kamen Rider Drive. He was the original Kamen Rider Drive, dubbed Kamen Rider Protodrive (仮面ライダープロトドライブ Kamen Raidā Puroto Doraibu). However, he had his memories wiped and became the Grim Reaper to combat rogue Roidmudes and the second Drive, becoming Mashin Chaser (魔進チェイサー Mashin Cheisā, lit. "Advance Demon Chaser"). After breaking free of his brainwashing with the help of the Mad Doctor Shift Car and Kiriko, he aligns himself once more to protect humanity from the Roidmudes, becoming Kamen Rider Chaser (仮面ライダーチェイサー Kamen Raidā Cheisā). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 7-C, higher with Triple Tune | At least 7-B | Likely 5-C | 4-B Name: Chase, Roidmude 000, Proto-Zero, the Grim Reaper, Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Protodrive Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Roidmude, Kamen Rider, Grim Reaper (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|Roidmude and Mashin Chaser=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Data Mimicry (Only once for each Roidmudes, they can copy a human data to create their human form), Resistance to Slowdown (Roidmudes have Core Driviars which make them are not affected by their own Heavy Acceleration), Hand to Hand Combat, Shapeshifting when using Viral Cores (Using Viral Cores to create weapon based from animals for combat), Can create Super Heavy Acceleration that slows down time in the field he generated, Flight (via Bat Viral Core, allow to give him the wings to flight), Self-Destruction |-|Kamen Rider Chaser=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Data Mimicry, Resistance to Slowdown (Thanks for Core Driviar-ONE which has power to countered Heavy Acceleration, which created a temporal field that slowed down time), Speed Boost (via Speed Prototype Shift Car, which give him gains high speed movement and combat for a short time) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Comparable to Shinnosuke) | Small Town level (Fought against Kamen Rider Drive for many times, also after he is remodelled by Medic, he got Super Heavy Acceleration ability and more power enough which overhelmed Drive Type Deadheat), higher with Triple Tune (Almost defeated Drive Type Deadheat) | At least City level+ (Stronger than before, Comparable to Drive Type Formula for combat capabilities) | Likely Moon level (Comparable to Super Evolution Roidmudes who can match against Drive Type Tridoron) | Solar System level (Defeated Geiz Revive and Woz Ginga) Speed: At least Normal Human | At least Superhuman | At least Sub-Relativistic | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Class 5 (Comparable to Kamen Rider Drive) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 (Easily lifts a Roidmude) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | At least City Class+ | Likely Moon Class | Solar System Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | At least City level+ | Likely Moon level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Break Gunner: Transformation device and personal weapon. Used as weapon only when reborn as Kamen Rider Chaser * Mach Driver Honoh: Secondary belt-based transformation device * Signal Bikes: Gives access to Kamen Rider Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used * Shift Cars: Gives access to Mashin Chaser and Kamen Rider Chaser's powers, depending on which car is used * Viral Cores: Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. As Protodrive, it allowed him to read the memories of the Roidmude the Core came from, provided it wasn't severely damaged * Shingou-Ax: Chaser's primary weapon Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Mashin Chaser * Fang Spidey: Inserts the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner, and then he is armed with spider's fang-shaped pincer, use for striking the opponent * Tail Whipper: Inserts the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner, and then he is armed with snake-shaped whip made out of a special liquid metal. * Wing Sniper: Inserts the Chaser Bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner, and then he is armed with bat-shaped bow gun, use for firing off energy needles, also can attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. * Triple Tune: Inserts the three viral cores to Break Gunner continuously, he is armed with combination weapon from the three which can fire powerful energy beam attack at the target. * Super Heavy Acceleration: Power-up version of Heavy Acceleration which can dominate Type Deadheat. As Kamen Rider Chaser * Chaser End: Delivers a powerful flying kick at to the enemy. * Across Breaker: Inserts the Signal Chaser Bike into its panel on the pole and presses the red button on the shaft, and then he must wait until the light on the lamp changes from red to green in order for his weapon's attack to be fully charged at to enemy by swings several times, and generates black-and-white crosswalk energy for each swing. Key: Chase | Mashin Chaser | Kamen Rider Chaser | Super Mashin Chaser | Mashin Chaser (Another World Version) Gallery Spinning Wheel By Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima, Chase|Spinning Wheel - Kamen Rider Drive OST when the three fight together Mashin Chaser and Super Mashin Chaser Henshin| Come back again as Kamen Rider....| MashinChaser_Triple_Tune.png.png|Triple Tune PROTP-DRIVE.png|Kamen Rider Protodrive SUPER-CHASER.png|Super Mashin Chaser Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Combat Speed Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Whip Users Category:Time Users Category:Data Users Category:Tier 4 Category:TV Characters Category:Heroes Category:Zi-O Appearances